


State of the Union [Podfic]

by rubidium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubidium/pseuds/rubidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drunktuesdays: what am I going to NAME it?<br/>drlense: "Knot's Entertainment?"<br/>drlense: "Knot's Landing?"<br/>drlense: "Short attention span but a really stretched out Anus?"<br/>drlense: "My boyfriend does Knot pay attention?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of the Union [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/gifts).
  * Inspired by [State of the Union](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684099) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



> SO MUCH FUN TO READ. Drunktuesdays does a lovely job of capturing the characters' voices (and I also find their name uniformly charming). Sorry it took so long to get this one up today!

[Stream (or download with free account) HERE - [Podfic] State of the Union](http://yourlisten.com/Rubidium/podfic-state-of-the-union)

[Or download the zipped file from Mediafire HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?kzfe9qhqg6cs36i)

**Author's Note:**

> Permission for the recording was taken from the author's umbrella policy in their profile, so if somebody else out there is working on a version or was hoping to begin one, keep in mind the story is still very much available for podficcing/art/translation!
> 
> On the subject of transformative work, there is no cover art for this because that is very much not my jam/skill-set. However I think they're super pretty, and if there's already one out there for the story that I don't know about or if you feel like making one, let me know and I'll add it in :)


End file.
